To be Whole Again
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: Ron is thirty. He lost his wife to cancer and now seeks a life away from the past. But a figure from the past comes back. A tale of friendship born through heartache.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well now this will be the first attempt at a serious story. Well as serious as I can get. Disney owns Kim Possible. I own umm not much.

To be Whole Again.

Chapter 1

(Ron)

It's been ten years since I've quit Team Possible. I was twenty, and I was tired of it all. Kim was the one for the spotlight and thrills. I was just there to help her. I just wasn't cut out for the hero biz. After leaving Kim to her life, I went on to college. I received two degrees. I majored in culinary arts and I went to film school. By chance I met my wife on a movie set. I went to high school with Tara but it took me so long to realize that she liked me. We dated after the film wrapped. That lead to marriage. I was twenty four, she was twenty three. It was a perfect relationship I loved her with every ounce of my being. Even when we found out that we couldn't have children because of her ovarian cancer. She was so brave during the chemo. Even when she lost her hair. I saw a trace of a tear when the last of her blonde locks fell out. But she kept a brave front. She lasted three years with the cancer. She died six months ago. I left LA unable to deal with the fact that everything reminded me of her.

-0-

I've been in this town ever since. Panama City Florida isn't that bad. Sure it's a bit of a tourist trap. But I like it here. I've been in the process of renovating a run down restaurant Once It's done, I'll open up my place. I plan on having a small club like environment With a restaurant in the back. I'll be able to have some fun while I play around with some new recipes. Anything to keep my mind off of her.

-0-

I've been in this town so long, yet I haven't explored it. I decided to hit the down town to see what's going on. There's a nice park with a coffee shop across the street. I sit and listen to a person read some poetry. It's pretty good, well for beatnik stuff. But hey at least he's brave enough to speak in front of people hopped up on caffeine. I guess I should go in. I open the door and suddenly I'm back in high school Is that who I think it is. Her voice confirms my suspensions. "Ron? Oh my god! It's been years." Said the unmistakable voice of Zita.

(Zita)

After college, I moved to this town with my broadcast journalism degree in hand. I worked at WJHJ a local NBC station for a couple of months. It was a good job but I wasn't making enough for rent. So I decided to get another job at Panama Java. In fact my nickname there was 'News Lady.' It was odd to say the least but it could be worse. I've been in this town for two years. I've dated off an on. But nothing stuck. The longest relationship was with a guy named Ricky. That was about three months. My life is spent playing Everlot 7 on the PC and watching my cat Toby get fatter.

-0-

I get out of bed and after a quick shower, I'm off to work. I'm going to the Java today. I'm off from the station. I'm dressed in my white shirt with a coffee bean on it and a pair of black jeans. That's the closet to a uniform that we have. I've been dealing with the usual morning people until I spot the some one I thought I'd never see. His hair is a bit longer, but his brown eyes are devoid of emotion. Like he's lost something great to him. I look up from the counter and say. "Ron?"

Author's note. OK so this is a bit of a tease. I'm trying to set the mood. I promise that the next chapters will be longer if Y'all like this. What I'm going for in this story. Is two lost souls seeking companionship in each other. Which starts as friendship and might lead to more. Hope you all liked this one. Please review and thank you for reading

Erik


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Well now this will be the first attempt at a serious story. Well as serious as I can get. Disney owns Kim Possible. I own umm not much. For the rest of the chapters. I'm going to switch to third person format. Because I'm lousy at first person. It's a switch but I hope Y'all like it.

To be Whole Again.

Chapter 2.

Ron sat alone in his apartment, trapped in thought. **Today has been the best day for me since I've moved down here. I can't belive how much Zita and I caught up in a few hours. ** They had talked about every little thing that they could think of. Ron found out that she was also working at WJHJ as a board opp. "You could be an on air person." Said Ron as he heard about her position.

"Yeah I could, If I wasn't terrified of the cameras." Said Zita as she played with her hair.

"Zita, I gotta go. Um here's my cell number. Call me if you want to hang out or something." Said Ron in a nervous way.

-0-

Zita sat with her cat in her lap. She was busy clicking away at her mouse while she directed her avatar to the center of a dark dungeon. She slaughtered an orc, and leveled up. "Yes. Boo Ya!" She said as she pumped her fist into the air. As she said it. Her mind steered to Ron. She grabbed her cell phone next to her keyboard and punched in his number. After three rings he picked up. "UNGHHHH hello. Waaaasssss going on." Said Ron as it sounded like he just woke up. She then relized that it was three in the morning. **Damn I lose time with this game. **"Sorry. I tend to lose time with this game." Said Zita glad that Ron couldn't see her blush.

"Is OK. I've only been asleep for about an hour. I don't sleep much." Said Ron as he sounded more coherent.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I tend to have really bad dreams." Said Ron, as she caught on in a quick manner.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Since your up, do you want to go a Coram's for a umm I have no idea what to call this meal." She said in a flourish.

"How about breakunchinner?" Said Ron. Zita gave a small laugh at that. "Let me get dressed and I'll met you at the twenty-third street one."

"OK I'll meet you there." Said Zita.

-0-

They sat at a booth in the diner. Zita was glad that she was a night person. Ron seemed to get a bit of his old spark back in his eyes. It had seemed to her that he was lost. But not lost to the point of ending it all. He needed a friend. And she was going to be that friend.

"Zita, I was wondering, would you like to work for me when I get my resturant off the ground? I need someone I know with me. I'm kinda still a bit of a newb in this town." Said Ron.

"What's the pay?" Asked Zita as she dipped a french fry into some cocktail sauce. It was a quirk of hers but she loved the zing.

"I have no idea. I'm a bit new at this business stuff. But how about a cut of what we make each night. You could be partner." Said Ron as he watched her lick a bit of sauce off of her finger. **I love the way she darts her tongue out like that. NO! I'm not thinking like that. Never again. I will not love again. **

Zita thought it over and said. "Sure. But if we're partners then I get a say so in the way it's ran right?"

"Of course you do. Asides from Kim you're the only woman I trust in the world." Ron said.

"By the way. How is Kim?" Asked Zita as she took a sip of her milkshake.

"She's OK. She had her third daughter about a month ago. Ashely, I think. We don't talk much since she's still in Colorado and I'm here." Said Ron as a wave of sadness hit him again.

Zita reached across the table and gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm here for you. You don't have to suffer this alone anymore."

Author's note.

This story is going to take a while to get out. I'm new to drama. I hope you all still like it enough to review. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Well now this will be the first attempt at a serious story. Well as serious as I can get. Disney owns Kim Possible. I own umm not much.

To be Whole Again.

Chapter 3.

Ron sat alone at his desk, he began to write a letter to some one who will never receive it.

Dearest Tara,

I'm writing this to you knowing that you'll never get it. I've kept your memory alive in my heart for so long. I miss you so much. I made a promise to my self after you died that I would never love again. Even though you told me to find someone else. I've kept that promise that I made. But I feel like I'm not honoring you by doing your last wish. For the past few months I've felt more alive than ever. After I lost you I thought I'd never feel love again. But I'm falling for Zita. Tara what do I do? Do I just start dating her? Or do I keep your memory alive. Can I do both? I don't know? I just don't know.

Signed your loving husband

Ron

Ron folded up the letter and added it to a box stacked high with letters. He knew that it was pointless writing them. But did it anyway.

-0-

It had been two months since their conversation at the diner. Zita knew deep down in her heart that she longed for more than friendship with Ron. She felt this way about him since high school. She compared every male in her life to Ron. She tried to move on from what was just a simple crush. But she always longed for more from him. It pained her in knowing that she was moving from Middleton without him knowing what her heart and soul truly felt for him. And once again fate was being cruel to her. He was back in her life. But he was a shell of his former self. Zita knew that Ron would honor the memory of his wife. But their was always a glimmer of hope that he would fall for her again.

It was now less than two weeks before the grand opening of Boo-Yas. Zita and Ron agreed on the setup of the restaurant/club. During the day it would be a family type place with affordable meals and a spanking arcade. While at night it would be more semi elegant dining with a dance floor, that and a spanking arcade for the adult who was still a kid at heart. Zita had gone from working as a waitress at a coffee place and board opp at a tv station, to co-owner. She liked it. Her thoughts and revelry was interrupted by the sound of the phone.

"Hello?" She said because she forgot to check the caller I.D.

"Hey Zita, how are you?" Said the unmistakable voice of Ron.

"Good. I was just thinking about how my life has done a 180 since running into you." Zita said.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Said Ron with a hint of nerves.

"Good, very good. I'm just glad that I have you in my life again." Zita said trying to make sure that Ron didn't take it the wrong way.

"Look, Um I've been doing a lot I mean a whole lot of thinking. And I was wondering if ummm, You'd like to, I mean with me, date? OK now I feel like I'm fifteen again and I'm asking out the prom queen. I'm drowning here aren't I?" She swore she hear the goofy grin in his voice.

"Are you sure? I mean do you think you're ready to date again?" Asked Zita making sure that she heard him right. **Mustn't sound too happy. I'd defently date/marry/screw his brains out.**

"I think I am. Just please say yes before I lose my nerve." Said Ron.

"Yes. You name the time and the place." Said Zita while she was jumping up and down in place. Her cat Toby was just looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"How about tomorrow at Mikatos say around seven?" Said Ron.

"I'll be there." Said Zita.

Author's note.

Ron's trying to get back on the horse. He's going to be rusty. I hope you like the direction I'm taking this. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Well now this will be the first attempt at a serious story. Well as serious as I can get. Disney owns Kim Possible. I own umm not much.

To be Whole Again.

Chapter 4.

It was a perfect evening for a date. The weather albeit humid was nice. Zita arrived at the Japanese restaurant on time. She was dressed in a simple yet beautiful black dress. She was greeted by the person at the door. "Hello. Is this a table for one?" Said the greeter.

"No. I'm meeting someone. Ron Stoppable. Has he arrived?" Said Zita.

"He's sitting at the bar. I will be by to seat you two soon." Said the greeter.

-0-

Ron was a very very very Very VEry VERy VERY nervous guy. He felt like he was going in two directions at once. One direction was finally accepting the fact that his wife was gone and will never return. And the other direction was that of a future with someone else. He knew that he was reading too much into a first date. But it was like dating a limb from his own body. Zita and Ron we're alike in so many ways that it felt like they were two hemispheres of the same brain. Ron started to twitch a little more as he saw her approach. God she was Hot!. He felt that he picked right with his outfit. He was in a nice black silk shirt with a pair of tan slacks. Simple yet elegant. As she approached, he downed a shot of Saki The warm liquid went smoothly down his throat. "Hey Zita." Said Ron.

"I hope you didn't have to wait long." Said Zita as she took in his appearance. **Damn I didn't know he could look that good. **Zita thought as a similar thought played in Ron's head.

"No not really. I say we find a place to sit and kick off this date right." Said Ron in a octave higher than his normal voice.

"Nervous?" Said Zita with a chuckle as she watched the blond turn red.

"A bit. It's been a while since I've dated someone and I've had a bit of a bad track record with dates." Said Ron as the image of accidentally setting Tara's dress on fire during their third date flashed into his mind.

"As long as it's with you. This will not be a bad date." Said Zita as they were seated next to a indoor koi pool.

-0-

Dinner went smoothly. Ron was a gracious gentleman. Zita felt like she was being treated like royalty. She felt so good. Of course it could be all the Saki flowing through her system. They left after finishing their meal. Ron looked into her eyes and said. "I'm having fun. I don't want this night to end. Let's go to Sweet Dreams." Upon mentioning the karaoke bar Zita lit up and said.

"Sure. As long as you listen to me sing a Kelly Clarkson song." She said.

"As long as you deal with a Devo song from me." Said Ron. They laughed and headed to the bar.

-0-

Zita began to sing slightly off key until she got the rhythm down. "Anytime you need love, You're in my heart. Let me be the one that can make it all right." She sang with her heart and soul. As well as three beers in her system. Ron was clapping for her when she finished. She flushed slightly as he gave her a big hug. "It's your turn now." Said Zita as she sat down and poured another glass of beer from the pitcher. Ron decided to sing Whip It. He even used the mike cord as a make shift whip for the chorus. They sang (Or slightly butchered) several songs that night. When the bar closed at four in the morning. They decided to continue the night at Zita's place.

-0-

They toppled over each other as Zita unlocked the door and opened it. Landing in a heap on the floor. They laughed. Toby looked at his owner in a strange manner and decided to go to his cat bed and let the humans have fun. Zita started a pot of coffee. "Ron do you want to crash here?" She asked as she took off her shoes.

"Sure. I'll take the couch." Said Ron as he took his shoes as well.

"My bed's big enough." Said Zita with a suggestive wink.

Author's note.

I hope y'all liked this chapter. I've been in a slump since I've been operating off of about three hours of sleep a day. My daughter has decided that sleep is not an option for her anymore. That and a wonky work schedule has left me with very little writing time. Please review if it strikes your fancy.

Erik


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Well now this will be the first attempt at a serious story. Well as serious as I can get. Disney owns Kim Possible. I own umm not much.

To be Whole Again.

Chapter 5.

Toby was sleeping peacefully in his little bed next to his master's bed. Ron was peacefully sleeping next to Zita on her bed. Zita was however, wide awake and having second thoughts. **Oh god! He's going to hate me when he wakes up. I can't believe that we had sex, three times!. He's damn good at what he does. He called me Tara during the first time. He'll never be over her. But I'll try to help him. **Her idle thoughts were interrupted by feeling the warm embrace of Ron's hands. "Morning." Said Ron. "Umm where's your bathroom?" He asked as the sudden weight on his bladder told him that the intake of alcohol was a bit too much last night.

"Last door to the right." Said Zita as she felt the same pressure. "And hurry up, I've got next."

-0-

After getting out of the bathroom, Zita smelled the most heavenly smells coming from her kitchen. "You're making breakfast? Isn't that supposed to be the woman's job?" She asked.

"Hey after last night. I feel that this is the least I can do." Said Ron with a trademarked goofy grin.

"You don't hate me?" Asked Zita feeling slightly releaved.

"Why would I. I like you too much. What would make you think that I hate you?" Asked a very confused Ron.

"Because you called me Tara during umm you know." Said a suddenly very shy Zita.

"Sorry about that. I guess she's still on the brain. But I know one thing. You are defently not Tara." Said Ron while turning beat red. "Here." He said while handing her a plate with a four cheese omlette and six strips of bacon.

"Should I take that as being a good thing or a bad thing." Said Zita while she took the plate.

"Good very good. It means that I have room in my heart for more than one person." Said Ron as he came close to using the three little words that would bring Zita's heart to the forefront of her soul.

"Are you trying to say what I think you are trying to say?" Said Zita.

"Zita I think I love you. In fact I love you. Wow that was easier than I thought." Said Ron as he felt her arms around him.

Zita then planted a kiss firmly on his lips.

-0-

Kim Possible-Manky was just stirring as she heard the phone ring. "Unghhh, Wha is this? Who is you?" Said Kim as she shook the cobwebs from her mind.

"Hey Kim it's Ron. I was wondering if I sent you and the family a plane ticket. Would you like to come to the grand opening of Booya's. The restaurant that I co-own with you'll never guess who." Said a very excited Ron.

"Who?" Said Kim as reality set in. It's been months since Ron called. **He still doesn't know that I divorced Josh.** Josh and Kim married about two years out of college. They had their first daughter Jocelyn during their first year of marriage. Their second daughter, Amber was born about two years after. Their recent daughter Ashely was born about five months ago. Kim caught Josh messing around with one of his models three weeks ago. She was so livid that she called in a favor with Wade and had their marriage dissolved in the speed of just a few key strokes. "Josh won't be coming. We divorced." Said a solum Kim.

"Why?" Asked Ron with just a slight inkling as to why.

"He did more than just a few brush strokes with a model." Said Kim hiding the hurt in her voice. "I gave him six of the best years of my life." She said chocking back a sob.

"This is the perfect time then. A little vacation to clear your mind. You can stay at my place. They just finished building my house. Oh and the co-owner is Zita." Said Ron in a rush of babble.

"Zita! I haven't heard from her in ages." Said Kim

"I met up with her a couple months after I moved here." Said Ron.

"Cool, and on the restaurant thing. I'll be there. Ashely is old enough now to ride on a plane." Said Kim as she walked to the crib along the back wall of her room. Her other daughters we're still asleep in their rooms.

"I'll send you the tickets next day. How's summer in Colorado?" Asked Ron.

"Thanks for the tickets. Summer here is pretty good. But it must be great in Florida." Said Kim.

"Asides from the girl's softball world series it's pretty slow around here, save for the weekends when people from Alabama come down." Said Ron.

"How long can we stay?" Asked Kim. "I don't want to impose."

"As long as you want. I'd prefer the company." Said Ron.

"We'll be there in two days then." Said Kim.

Author's note.

I'm adding Kim to the mix to show another aspect of drama. No she's not going to fall for Ron. I'm sticking with the Zita/Ron ship. Thanks for reading. Please review if it strikes your fancy.

Erik.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Well now this will be the first attempt at a serious story. Well as serious as I can get. Disney owns Kim Possible. I own umm not much.

To be Whole Again.

Chapter 6.

"UNCLE RON!" Yelled a hyper active strawberry blond girl. Jocelyn grabbed her 'uncle' into a strong hug.

"How's my little Joss doing?" Said Ron as he hugged one of his goddaughters.

"The plane was fun! We were so high in the air! I saw clouds up close!" Said the girl with elacation. "Who's the lady with you?"

"This is my girlfriend Zita." Said Ron as Zita did a shy wave.

Ron and Zita arrived at the airport ten minutes before the plane was due to land. After searching for the right termanial, they were greeted by the oldest of the Possible-Mankey children They then noticed Kim coming down the walkway loaded to the gills with stuff.

"Hey KP, let me help you with some of that." Said Ron as he grabbed all the luggage and left Kim with only the stroller she was trying to steer. Ashely looked like a carbon copy of her mother. Well if her mother only had one tooth and chubby cheeks. Amber was hiding behind her mother acting shy.

"Hey Amber." Said Ron waving.

"Hello Uncle Ron." Said Amber before she ducked behind Kim's legs again.

"Amber is so shy around you Ron." Said Kim.

"No idea why." Said Ron.

"Hello Zita. How are you doing?" Said Kim while pushing Ashely.

"I'm doing great. Ron and I have been really busy getting the finishing touches on Booya's done." Said Zita as she shook Kim's hand.

"When is the opening?" Said Kim.

"Next Tuesday." Said Ron.

"So we have three days?" Said Kim.

"You can stay as long as you want " Said Ron misinterpreting Kim.

"I know, you told me that. I meant we have three days to hang out and have fun until then." Said Kim.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I've been working off of about two hours of sleep a day." Said Ron as they made their way to the car rental desk.

After several minutes, Kim rented a van so she could have room for the kids and the luggage.

-0-

They arrived at Ron's house about thirty minutes later. Zita got to hold the baby while Kim and Ron moved the luggage inside. Zita was making cooing sounds to Ashely. The baby just made a happy giggle and grabbed at Zita's hair. "Kim this kid sure has a grip on her." Said Zita as she tried to loosen the vice grip on her hair.

"Just don't let her near your 'girls'." Said Kim with a laugh.

The baby just smiled and pointed at her mouth. "Kim I'm guessing the baby's hungry." Said Zita.

"I've got a bottle in the diaper bag." Said Kim as she got the last of the stuff inside.

Zita started to feed the baby when Ron said something. "How about we go to the beach, but first let's hit Dipn-Dots."

"What's Dipn-Dots?" Said Kim and the children together.

"It's this great ice cream place. They serve it freeze dried. It's cool." Said Ron as he saw the children's eyes light up.

-0-

After eating enough ice cream to insure that the kids would not sleep for at least a decade, they headed to the beach.

While the kids were making a sandcastle, Ron, Zita, and Kim played catch up. "I'm glad you're finally making your restaurant happen. You've been talking about it since we were thirteen. Also I'm glad that you're moving on." Said Kim as she took a sip from her bottle of SoBe.

"I wouldn't say moving on. I'm never going to move on from Tara. But I've learned that there is more room in my heart. Zita fills that room nicely." Said Ron as he rubbed tanning lotion on Zita's back.

"Ron is good for me. I've been alone too long." Said Zita as she let out a small purr when Ron reached her lower back. "Kim you still look good. I would have never guessed that you've had three kids."

"Excerise and plenty of running around trying to keep these kids wrangled in. And soon this one is going to be walking." Said Kim as she looked down at the baby in her lap.

"One day I hope to be like you. I'd gladly deal with the madness knowing that I've had a hand in creating it." Said Zita with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Ashely is too cute to be evil." Said Ron as he noticed a hint of mischief in the little one's eyes.

"Looks can be deceiving." Said Kim with a chuckle.

"I learned that when I met Zita. I thought she'd have nothing to do with me when I saw her at the ticket counter at the theater. And after trying several attempts to get to know her. She was the one who found me in the theater and shared popcorn." Said Ron with a nostalgic air.

"I thought you were cute in the shy goofy way." Said Zita that earned a chuckle from the group.

"Ma Ma." Said the baby. Kim blushed and looked at her daughter. "Three in a row. That has been the first word of each of my daughters. Josh never liked the fact that non of them said dada until they were at least two." Said Kim with a hint of sadness.

"He never deserved you." Said Ron. "I know tonight you and Zita go out and do something. Anything I'll watch the kids." Said Ron.

"Sure. I know just the place." Said Zita. "Let's go see the male review at Club La-Vela."

"What's that?" Asked Kim.

"Half naked sweaty guys on stage dancing." Said Zita.

"I'm there." Said Kim.

Author's note. I hope I'm not deviating away from the beginning of the story. Thanks for reading. The last part was inspired by hearing _Next contestant _by Nickleback. Don't ask me why but that just popped into my head. Thanks for reading. Please review if it strikes your fancy.

Erik


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Well now this will be the first attempt at a serious story. Well as serious as I can get. Disney owns Kim Possible. I own umm not much.

To be Whole Again.

Chapter 7

"We're leaving now Ron. I hope the kids will be OK." Said Kim as Zita and her left for the club. It was around nine and two of the children were in bed. Ashely on the other hand was crawling around the living room trying as she might to cause as much destruction before Ron caught her. "OK little bit. It's time for night night." said Ron to the five month old.

"ARGHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" was the response from the tiny girl.

**This is going to be a long night. Zita owes me big time.** Thought Ron as he went to get a bottle and feed the baby into slumber.

-0-

"You look hot tonight." Said Zita to Kim as Kim spun around for her. Kim was in a black dress that just reached above her knees. Her make up and hair was perfect. To top off the outfit, Kim had red ear rings that brought out her hair even more.

Zita on the other hand was dressed in a pair of black capri pants and a white half shirt. "Zita you look good as well." Said Kim as she noticed the lace up boots that Zita was wearing. "Where did you get those?"

"Hot Topic. I know I'm thirty and I'm shopping in a store meant for young goth kids." Said Zita with a chuckle.

"Where too first? I know we aren't hitting the club first." Said Kim.

"I say we stop to get a bite to eat then hit Club Lavela." Said Zita as they pulled into the parking lot of a Waffle House near the club.

-0-

Ashely was deep asleep in Ron's arms. He looked down at her and just smiled. "You're just the spitting image of your mom. I wish I had one just like you." Said Ron as he slowly made his way to the playpen that was acting as a make shift crib for the time being. He gently placed the child down and watched her sleep for a bit more. Afterwards he looked in on the other children. Joss was fast asleep, Amber was tossing and turning. Ron just assumed that was the way she slept so he started to turn to go back into the living room when he heard. "Mommy no leave. Daddy's gone! I want my Momma!" practically screamed the girl as she bolted awake. Ron rushed to her and held her in his arms.

"It's OK. Mommy's gone right now but I'm here." Said Ron as he rocked the girl in his arms.

"Momma? Where is Mommy?" Said the girl.

"She's with Aunt Zita." Said Ron.

"Uncle Ron, You won't go will you?" Said Amber.

"I'm here as long as you need me." That was what the girl needed to hear. She fell back asleep after about five minutes of rocking in Ron's arms.

-0-

The Waffle House was nearly empty when Kim and Zita arrived. They each ordered a plate of hash browns with ham and cheese. After the meal they headed to the club. Zita had a VIP card so it didn't take them that long to get through the line. Weaving through the crowd, they made it to the stage where the revue was being held. "Oh my god! Zita did you see the size of that one's muscles." Said Kim as she stared at the oiled up males on stage. Zita on the other hand was thinking about Ron in a bow tie similar to the one he was wearing. Jager shots were being passed around to the crowd of women. Soon enough the clothes on stage weren't the only ones coming off.

-0-

It was two in the morning when Ron, who had fallen asleep on the couch got the call. "Ron honey. It's me Zita. Umm I need you to bail out Kim and I." Said Zita as Kim could be heard in the background arguing with the officer that arrested them.

"What happened?" Said a surprisingly calm Ron.

"Well Kim and I got a bit blitzed and some guys were hitting on us. They got a taste of Kim's sixteen styles of kung fu." Said Zita in a sheepish manner. "I've learned now why Kim told me that she doesn't drink much."

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Said Ron as he grabbed his wallet, keys, and a still sleeping Ashely.

Author's note.

I hope this one is as good as the others. I'm really tired right now. Hopefully the next one will be better. Thanks for reading. Oh by the way. Here's a idea for a new fic. Ron discovered that he's a mutant. The story takes place during winter holiday at Xavier's school. Kim comes to visit him and finds out that Kitty Pride has been a bit too close for Kim's comfort. I'm thinking of making it a Kim gets jealous and finds out too late that she loves Ron type stories. Besides I think that a X-Men Evolution/Kim Possible fic would rock. Tell me if you think I should go for it. Please review.

Erik


End file.
